Harry Potter Karoke Party
by bkcgirl
Summary: Pretty much what the title implies
1. Voldemort

**Harry Potter fic. It came to me while doing an essay. _I OWN NOTHING!_**

_**Backstage**_

"Harry this is stupid,"

" Oh come on Hermione, have faith in Harry. It'll be fun!"

" No it won't Ron. This is stupid and irresponsible!"

" I agree with the Know-It-All, Potter what were you thinking?"

" Shut up Snape! Nobody asked you! And Ron's right, 'Moine. It'll be a blast! Never before has there been a gathering in which we are all together, like a big dysfunctional family. Like Madea's Family Reunion!"

" Who the bloody Hell is Madea!"

" It's a muggle thing Draco, you won't understand. And now it's time for the show!"

_**In a large room filled with tables and chairs with a large stage in the front. The famous Boy-Who -Lived stepped up to the microphone standing in the middle of the stage.**_

" Hello everybody, and welcome to the show. Just so you know I've locked all the doors so you can not escape when our first contestant comes out, so sit back, sip your butterbeer and enjoy the show!"

Harry exited and Lord Voldemort took his place. And indeed many a wizard in that room tried to flee but couldn't since Harry also set up magical barriers to prevent anyone from leaving. So the people in mortal terror decided to hide under there tables while all the Death Eaters clapped for their lord.

_Would you beg if I asked you to beg?  
Would you flee from my awesome might?  
Would you cry if I broke your kneecaps?  
May I devour your soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble if I cut your face?  
Would you scream if I sprayed you with mace?  
Now would you die for the one you hate?  
It's a rhetorical question. Now die._

_I can be your villain baby  
I'll accentuate your pain  
I will torture you forever  
I will take your breath away_

_Would you swear that I will not succeed?  
Would you fight, would you save the day?  
Am I insane?  
Have I crossed the line?  
Well that's a good question, let me ask your friends, OH WAIT I MURDERED THEM!  
_

_I can be your villain baby  
I'll accentuate your pain  
I will Crucio you forever  
I will take your breath away_

_I just want to control your brain  
I just want to invade your mind  
Oh yeah_

Am I insane?  
Have I crossed the line?  
Didn't you just ask me that?  
Your friends and family are still dead, by the way.

_I can be your villain baby  
I'll accentuate your pain (That's correct!)  
I will torture you forever  
I will take your breath away_

_I can be your villain  
And I'll accentuate your pain  
And I will torture you forever  
I will take your breath away_

I shall take your breath away  
I can be your nemesis

Even though the song he sang was kinda creepy, everyone had to agree the Dark lord had a surprisingly good voice and clapped even though most were hesitant. Voldemort scowled and he threw the mic at Harry and went off the stage to his seat.

" Okay! And our next performer is..."

_**and the answer to that, my dear readers is up to you. Review what Harry Potter Character and song you want next. Or don't I honestly don't care. I probably should be working on my other unfinished stories before I start this one but whatever. Even if you don't want more could you still review. I'm lonely.  
**_


	2. Draco Malfoy

**FYI the song for Voldemort wasn't made by me, It was a spoof of Hero by Ricky Something or other, and the spoof was made by CardgamesFtw( Did I spell that right?) on YouTube. I just added a few words so it would fit Voldie a little bit better. Any way next is...Draco!**

_**Backstage**_

"_Harry I'm not doing this."_

" _Oh come on Malfoy, You promised!"_

" _I'm a pureblood, I can break promises if I want to."_

" _Draco, if the bloody Dark Lord Voldemort could do it then so can you!"_

"_..."_

" _You know I'm right,"_

" _Give me the damn, microphone!"_

Harry walks up on stage," Wicthes and Wizards, please put your hands together for Draco Malfoy!"

Draco takes the stage with a sour expression on his face.

**I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment, that's held in your arms**

And what, do ya think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be

And what, do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me, and throw me away

And how, can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah you stand here on your own  
They don't know me, cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong  
And how, can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me, cause I'm not here

And you, see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid

And I, wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help you be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong  
And how, can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me, but I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be  
Cuz I'm not what they see  
Yeah the world is still sleeping  
While I keep on dreaming, for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies  
That I'll never believe

And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong  
And how, can they say I'll never change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now, cause I'm still here

I'm the one, cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

The music slowly faded, and the room burst in to applause. Harry came up next to Draco and addressed the crowd. " Did you guys like it?"

His response was even more applause and cheers. " Do you want him to sing another one?"

" Looks like you're singing again! "

" Are you crazy Scarhead! I'm not doing that again!"

" Don't make me call Bellatrix in here."

Malfoy paled," Fine, but I get to choose the song."

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be 

Draco stormed off the stage and to his dressing room " I'm never doing that again!"

Harry stepped back up on stage. " Uh, please review and give more suggestions for songs. It would be greatly appreciated."

**You heard the Boy-Who-Lived, review people!**


	3. Ginny

**I forget to put this in the last chapter but Draco's songs were, Moment to be Real by John Rzeznik and Numb by Linkin Park. I own Nothing! Not the songs for this chapter or any other. I also don't own the characters. If I did they would be dancing to Thriller during the Halloween Ball every year. Now it's time for …...Ginny!**

_**Backstage**_

" _Harry, I'm not so sure about this."_

" _Come on Ginny, You'll be great!"_

" _You don't know that."_

"_Of course I do! I'm the main character I'm always right!"_

" _O o okay, I'll do it!"_

_**On stage**_

Harry walked up on stage. " Ladies and Gentleman... and Snape. Please give a warm welcome to Ginny Weasly!

Ginny took the stage clad in a glittery hip-hop type outfit. ( I decided to start showing what they're wearing) The lights dimmed around her.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_If I was a rich girl (na, na,na,na,na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl_

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town  


_All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know_

If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know  
_

_Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x), what  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x)  
What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
(Original track ending, mmm)  
You know you can't buy these things (no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish  
People, you know who I am_

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked

_I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love_

If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

__

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Ginny blushed and raced off the stage when the crowd applauded loudly.

Harry took the stage once more. " And that was Ginny Weasly. Good thing you clapped or her brothers would have been forced to hunt you down. Please review and suggestions are welcome!"

**The song was Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani featuring Eve.**

**Listen to what the Savior of the World. Review! **


	4. Bellatrix No,I

**IIII'mmmmmm bbbbaaacckkkk! You thought you got rid of me didn't you? Well, ha! It didn't work, I'm still here. Give it up for our next contestant..Bellatrix LeStrange! Or run in fear from her. If I were you I'd go with the later.**

_**Backstage:**_

" _Harry, are you serious?" exclaimed Ron_

" _No, Ron. Sirius is in the kitchen trying to charm Lucius's drink."_

" _You can't let Bellatrix sing! She'll kill us all!"_

" _That may be true, but this party is open to anyone who wants to try. Even if their Physco mass murderers. I mean we let Voldemort compete didn't we?"_

_Hermione sighed,"First of all, you let Voldemort compete. The rest of us just hid under the tables hoping he wouldn't decide to kill us all. Second of all, when did this turn into a competition! You just Stupefied us all and locked us in this room together saying we had to sing if we wanted to leave!"_

_Harry nodded "True,true." he sighed, " Anyway it's time to get started, Ron if I don't come back, you may have my Firebolt."_

"_Seriously!"_

"_No"_

**On Stage**

"And now it's time you our next contestant, Bellatrix LeStrange!" boomed Harry's voice from an intercom since he was in a remote location far away from the stage Bella was on, "Don't worry she's sane enough to be here, we doubled checked. And she doesn't her wand so enjoy! Or hide in fear, whatever you feel comfortable with."

Bellatrix scowled from her place on the stage. She was the only contestant so far that wore her normal everyday clothes. That being her blood stained Death Eater robes and mask.

She sang in an eerily beautiful voice.

_Come Little Children _

_And Follow My Way,_

_Into The World Of Darkness And Magic,_

_With All My Powers,_

_I'll Show You The Way_

_To All Your Dreams,_

_Hope's,_

_and Illusions,_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment._

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And _

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows._

She smiled creepily before skipping and cackling of the stage. Needless to say, all the kids under the age of 12 were hiding underneath the tables. And some of the adults...and Neville.

Harry reappeared, "Okay that was scary, review and keep those ideas coming!" he looked off to the side," Oh dear, what happened to Lucius. Sirius! He looks like that elf from Lord of the Rings. _And _now he looks like Ryou Bakura from Yu-gi-oh. Are you just turning him into every white haired fictional charater that you can think of? Knock it off! This is supposed to be professional-ish! Oh, for the love of Merlin! Whatever, do what you want! I don't care any more."

**Poor Harry! It must be hard dealing with Sirius. Any way I need you people opinion on something. Who do you think is better suited for the song White and Nerdy? Neville Longbottom or Professor Quirrell? Or maybe even someone else, review me you're answers.**


End file.
